We meet again
by cm forever
Summary: This is a stand alone fic about Chandler and Monica. I uploaded it again and changed its name because it wasn't working before.
1. the story

This is just something I wrote a looooong time ago and I decided to post it. I don't know if it's any good but whatever. Please Review!

All you need to know is that Chandler, Monica, and Ross have been friends since they were small. Chandler used to live with his mom in Long Island but had a half sister that lived with his dad. Only Monica and Chandler are in this. Okay, enjoy!

Dear Diary,

_Hi there. Did you miss me? Well I haven't written in this diary since the summer I went away to college. I figured that I should write part of the story of Chandler and I. Maybe are kids would like to read it someday. Well here goes:_

I looked at my watch and it showed 1:00 PM. I waited filled with anticipation. I haven't seen Chandler since that summer we fell in love and I left for college. We met through Ross have been friends for our whole childhood and our last summer of high school we fell in love. We kept in touch for a while by letters and telephones but we decided that a long distance relationship would not work. Even though we're just friends, I will always love Chandler in a special way since he was my first true love. 

As I reached for my cup of coffee, the doors to the little café seemed to fly open and there stood Chandler. A rush of old feelings started to run through me like a warm tingling feeling passing from my head to my toes. But, my spirit slowly crumbled when I saw him help another woman through the door and put his arm around her. He instantly spotted me.

"Monica!" he shouted waving.

"Chandler," I hesitated.

He ran over and hugged me. Suddenly my feelings began to rise again.

"It's so good to see you." He said with his eyes beaming.

"Umm…" the woman interrupted.

As if his mind was on something else, "Oh, sorry. Monica, this is my sister, Ashley."

Sister, it was his SISTER! A wave of relief floated from me. Of coarse, the one that lived with his dad. Then, when I thought about it, I could see the resemblance. At first I was scared because she was so much prettier than I was. She looked like a model in one of those magazines. She seemed about 24 years old and her hair was chestnut colored. It was a little longer than mine was. Her eyes were a the same as chandler's and she had fair skin. 

"Hi, nice to meet you," said Ashley, brightly.

"Nice to meet you too." I managed to say cheerfully.

"Ashley lives up here and I was supposed to meet her today. So, I figured I'd kill two birds with one stone and let you guys meet each other." 

I said, "Oh, I see. Well, pull up some chairs and sit." As they did so I tried to conjure up what I was going to say, but Chandler interrupted my thoughts.

"Mon, You look great," Chandler commented, "I mean its been so long since I've seen you."

"I'll go get some coffee while you two get re-acquainted. Chandler, you want anything?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah a latte'. Thanks." Chandler replied. Ashley made her way to the line as we continued with the conversation.

" So, how's the bakery?" I asked. About 2 years ago, Chandler's dad decided to quit his gig in Las Vegas and moved to Tulsa to open a bakery. He died shortly after and Chandler had to take his father's place as co-owner alongside his uncle and he eventually became full owner. Then I remembered him saying that his sister moved to New York at the time. 

"It's doing great. We're getting a lot of customers and we're not in debt anymore. Actually, I bought another store and I made my buddy Dave in charge of it. I figure if I save up enough, I can expand into a franchise. How's it going with you?"

"Oh, I'm good. I am a chef at a restaurant called Allesandro's." Just then Ashley came back with a latte for Chandler and a cappuccino for herself.

"So, what did I miss?" She asked while joining us.

"Nothing much. So, Ashley, What do you do?" I asked

"Well," she began, " I got a job teaching a third grade class. It doesn't pay a lot, but I love it. What about you?" she asked.

"Monica is a chef." Chandler interrupted.

"Wow," Ashley commented, " I always wanted to be a chef but I can't cook."

"Yeah, she really can't." Chandler laughed. 

The three of us talked for hours and caught up on old times. Chandler stayed at Ashley's house and we hung out a few nights for a week. One night Chandler and I decided to meet for dinner.

We were pleasantly enjoying our dinner together and I had just held up my glass of water to take a drink.

"Monica…" Jack blurted out, "I'm still in love with you." 

I nearly choked on my water when he said those words. Where did this come from? I was flabbergasted.

"Chandler," I began.

"Wait," He interrupted, "I know what you are going to say. Just listen. I've wanted to tell you that ever since I laid eyes on you that day in the café. There has also been some kind of tension between us ever since that day and it has been growing with each second. Now if you can honestly tell me that you don't fell it or you have no clue what I am talking about then I will never bring it up again. On the other hand, If you feel the same way then let me know. I want to know what is on your mind."

Even though I understood what he was talking about, I didn't know what to say. We were becoming close over these past few days, almost as close as we were four years ago.

I stood up and said, "I…I…have to go." I ran as fast as I could without knocking over any trays or waiters. 

"Monica!" Chandler called after me. I could hear the hurt in the in his voice. Even when I was outside of the restaurant, my legs had a mind of its own. I kept running even though my head said stop. I didn't actually stop until I was standing in front of a familiar building a few blocks away from the restaurant. Then, I remembered. It was Central Perk, a hangout that I usual went to after my morning classes. I went in and ordered the usual: a mocha latte' and a cinnamon bun. I stayed there for an hour or two to sort out my feelings. I do care about Jack and obviously he cares about me but, there was still something wrong; I just couldn't put my finger on it. Then it hit me. I love Jack but I couldn't deal with another heartbreak when he leaves. He lives in Tulsa and I live here and it would just end up like the last time. We would slowly grow apart and I couldn't handle that.

Finally, I decided to go home. There was no use of drowning my sorrow here when I could do it at my own home. When I exited the building it was easy for me to get a cab. Which is usually impossible but it was as if they knew I was having a bad night. The ride was surprisingly short and it seemed to be 5 minutes when I really live 20 minutes away. I guess my mind was elsewhere.

For the next few days Chandler left only one message on my machine which was to see if I got home safely. Other than that, we hadn't talked to each other since he told me those three precious words; I love you. He was leaving in just 4 days to go back to Oklahoma. If I didn't speak to him then I would hate myself forever. Just then the phone rang and interrupted my thoughts.

"Hello," I answered.

"Um…Hi, its Ashley." The person on the other end of the line replied.

" Oh, Hi," I said hesitantly. I wondered why she ways calling me.

"I know you are wondering why I called," I nodded silently and bit my lip, hoping that she was not calling to talk about Jack. "Well, I know about a huge sale at Bloomingdale's and I was wondering if you want to check it out?" 

I sighed with relief. "Sure. When is it?"

"This Saturday. I figured we could go to lunch first around 2:00 at Iridium."

"That sounds great. I'll see you there."

"Okay, bye"

"Bye"

Saturday came by faster than I thought it would. I entered the restaurant and asked the guy doing the seating if Ashley had gone in already because I was surprisingly running late.

"Ah, yes, the lady you are referring to called and wanted me to give you a message." he said. He reached into his pocket and took out a folded paper. Then began to read it. "Meet me at table 5. I am running a little late and will be there soon, Ashley." Then he folded the paper back into his pocket and showed me to my table.

I went to the bar and ordered a Scotch on the rocks with a twist while I waited for Ashley. In a matter of minutes I saw the same waiter that escorted me to my seat, showing someone else to the same table. When I realized whom it was, I froze like a block of ice. And when I heard his voice, I cracked.

"Mon," he said surprisingly, "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." I commented.

"I'm meeting my sister here for dinner."

"Umm… no you're not. I am." I replied.

"Oh, no." he said.

"What?" I said questionably.

"You know what she's doing, right? She set us up." He said. Then we started looking around to see where she was and sure enough, she was sitting across the room with a menu covering her face. When we spotted her she smiled mischievously and gave a little wave. Then she got up and joined us.

"I had to get you two together." She began. "I knew that you still had feelings for each other by the way you looked at each other. From all the stories I've heard about you two, you guys sound like a match made in heaven. Now, I don't know exactly what happened at that dinner you guys had, but I do know that you need to work it out. I'll leave you two alone." And with that she left us alone to talk. 

"Well, um, Mon, I just want to say that I didn't mean to startle you that day. I just…"

"No," I interrupted. "I'm sorry for running out. I know that hard for you to say cause your 'commitment phobic' chandler. I do feel the same way as you; however, I can't deal with history repeating itself. I mean I can't allow myself to fall in love with you and then you have to get up and leave. It was so hard for me to leave that day that I had to go to school because I knew that our relationship would never be the same. I feel the same way now." 

"Well, we can work through it." He said taking my hand in his. "You're out of college now and my stores are doing good so we can visit and stay close. As a matter of fact, there is something that I want to do." As he said that he bended down on one knee and took a little black box out of his pocket. "I care a lot about you, I love you, Mon. I wanted to do this a long time go but I was to young but now I'm ready. I will not let you go without a fight. I couldn't live without you. I need you." He took a deep breath and asked, "Mon, Will you be my wife?"

I was speechless. It was so sudden but now that he knew how I felt, there was only one thing to say.

"Yes…Yes! I will marry you!" I managed to say. His beautiful blue eyes sparkled when I said those magical words. We were unaware that the whole restaurant was listening to our whole conversation and by now were clapping and cheering. Ashley ran towards us and gave us a big hug.

"Now, you know I have to be a bridesmaid right?" She asked cleverly.

"Forget bridesmaid, I'll make you my maid of honor." I exclaimed. Ashley shrieked with joy. We laughed and left to call our parents and tell them the good news.

__

That was one day I will never forget. Our wedding was wonderful also but that's another story for another time.

- Monica E. Bing


	2. author note

Okay sorry about all the mistakes on this fic. I was originally writing a different type of story but then decided to make it a Monica and Chandler story. I started to make the changes really late last night and I thought that there were no mistakes. So please disregard the name 'Jack' and any other typos. 

Thanks,

C+M Forever


End file.
